


Valentine's Day

by Tortellini



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Corny, Cute, Cute Ending, Cutesy, Dating, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Holidays, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Minor Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Minor Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Romance, Short & Sweet, Sweet, Teen Romance, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-04-30 21:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14505732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Bill, Richie, Eddie, and Stan try to have a nice holiday with their respective partners. Things don't go perfectly, but they're perfect to each other, so isn't that what matters in the end?Oneshot/drabble





	Valentine's Day

"So what do you think Richie's gonna do for Valentine's Day?" Stan Uris asked his best friend. Eddie furrowed his eyebrows before answering; Stan's boyfriend Bill sat across from them in the booth of Burger King, slurping a drink like a gentleman. They were just waiting for Richie, of course. This wasn't their idea of a nice date. 

"I don't know. I'm almost afraid to ask."

Suddenly the door opened, and the three of them looked up. 

"What's up, bitches~?"

Richie Tozier walked in in sunglasses, a terrible Hawaiian shirt--one of his absolute worsts, actually. And to his credit he had a big bouquet of flowers. He approached his boyfriend.

"..you're Eds-straordinary, babe." 

Eddie blushed, rolled his eyes. And then he grabbed him to pull him into a kiss. 

Bill and Stan looked on in amusement. Their friends were sappy. 

"That's ridiculous," Stan muttered fondly. Bill glanced at him. 

"I  _stan_ you."

Now it was his turn to blush. "Oh my god, that was terrible."

But--really cute too.


End file.
